The Contest
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Randy challenges Roman to a contest; a contest in which who can satisfy their boyfriend faster. This is my first Randy/Dean and I would really like to know how it is! Rolleigns and Rambrose


Roman is lying in bed next to his boyfriend, Seth. He is letting Seth recover because they just had a bit of a hardcore sex session. Roman looked over at his smaller boyfriend, who is lying on his stomach. He looked up and smiled back at the Samoan. Roman starts to rub his back to comfort his _pain. _

"Wow Roman, just wow!" "Baby boy, you need to go to sleep now. Roman leans down, kisses Seth, and then pulls the blanket up over him. He quietly gets out of bed and puts his sweatpants on. He looks over once more at Seth and smiles at him. Not only does Seth have a smile on his face, but also that has the first time that they have been able to have alone time, just the two of them, after The Shield split.

In the room across the hall, Dean and Randy were getting into an intense argument. Dean and Randy have just started this whole "dating" thing. "Listen to me you stupid little prick. You have to wait until I am standing before you jump off the top rope. Why can't you be like Seth, Dean? He always did everything right." "Seth, Seth, Seth. That's all I ever hear from you. Sorry that I'm not Seth. Sorry, that I'm not perfect for you." Randy looks at Dean with a confusing look; "What makes you think that you're not perfect for me? I'm the real winner here. I have you."

Randy goes up and puts his hands on Dean's cheeks. He brings him in and brushes his lips up against Dean's lips. "Roman may have dumped you and taken Seth back, but I get to have the pretty boyfriend. Besides, Seth isn't that good anyways; he moans too much." Dean smiled up at Randy. "Look Dean, Seth couldn't handle my temper problems, but you can. That's what I like in a man; someone else who can be man back." "I bet Seth was just too weak for you." "It wasn't that he was too weak. No, that's not it; it's just he couldn't take the hardcore sex. It was too much for him." Dean got closer to Randy and whispered in his ear that he might not be Seth, but he can take being roughed up ten times better than Seth can. When Dean said that, Randy smirked at him. He pushed Dean on the bed and lifted up his shirt. He starts to bite on the neck of his lover.

Upon releasing his mouth from his neck, Randy left a bite mark. "Now everyone knows that you're mine." Randy winked at Dean and Dean grabbed his shirt, pulled him down, and started kissing his lips again. "Dean, do you know what would sound fun right now?" "What, Randy?" "A fucking contest." "A fucking contest? Between who, you and me?" "No, no, no Dean; a contest between you and me and Roman and Seth." "But, we'd win easily" "I know, Dean." Randy smirked at his boyfriend, kissed him, got off of him and went across the hall to see Roman and Seth.

Randy knocked on the door and Roman quietly got out of bed—trying not to wake his sleeping beauty. Roman grunts as he's walking to the door because he hates to be bothered after sex. He opens the door to see Randy's face and he's not quite happy. It's not that he doesn't like Randy; it's just he hates what he did to Seth. He dumped Seth for somebody else, but he ended up not wanting Randy. As for Dean and Roman, Dean cheated on Roman with Randy, while Randy was dating Seth. It broke Seth's heart when he found out about that. Seth has been through a lot; Roman dumped him for Dean; Seth started dating Randy; Dean cheats on Roman; Randy cheated on Seth; Seth took Roman back and Dean and Randy realize that they have feelings for each other.

"What do you want, Randy? Seth is asleep. "Aww, I guess he still can't perform his bottomly duties well." "Actually he can. He can take it; he's just tired from all rapid movement I was doing to him." "So, he finally takes it like a man." "He's better than yours." "You want to bet?" "Sure." "Alright, Roman; If I can make Dean come fast than you can make Seth come, you and Seth have to go one week with no contact with each other; no kissing, talking, holding hands, sex, hugging, no seeing each other at all." Roman looked back at his sleeping beauty. Did he really want to give all that up just for one sex night? However, he did realize that it's Seth and Seth gets turn on quickly. "And when Seth and I win, what will happen to you and Dean?" Randy laughed and said the same exact thing. Roman and Randy agreed to it. Roman told Randy to get Dean and to come. Roman went over to Seth and quietly woke him up. "Baby boy, I need to you wake up." Seth yawned and sat up and stretched. Roman smiled because he looks so cute right now. "Rome, what's wrong?" "Randy wants to see if he can make Dean come faster than I can make you come." "Rome, we all know that I can come faster than Dean." "I know, but they don't think so." Roman and Seth laughed and Roman "fell" on top of Seth and started kissing him.

Randy walked in with Dean over his shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey, no starting early." "Sorry, Randy, I just can't keep my hands off of Seth." Randy rolled his eyes at them. Seth is still naked, Dean has his shirt off, Roman has sweatpants on and Randy is still clothed.

"Dean, what is that on your neck?" "Are you jealous, Roman? Randy marked me as his." Roman rolled Seth over onto his stomach and showed them the bite mark on Seth's ass. "Why should I be jealous when I have this two-tone beauty?"

Randy pushed Dean onto the bed and fully de-clothed him. Roman rolled Seth back onto his back and then removed his sweatpants. Randy then removed his clothing. He did it slowly to make Seth jealous, but Seth is staring at Roman and his tattooed chest.

"Ready, set, go!"

Randy pounced onto Dean like a wild animal. He started sucking and biting his neck while running his fingers through his fluffy hair. Roman, on the other hand, lied down next to Seth and started parting his blond hair behind his face and start giving his small kisses on his lips.

Randy started kissing down's Dean's chest. He grabs a hold of Dean's hard cock and starts to stroke it. "Get ready for me Ambrose; get ready for the viper." Randy uses some of Dean's leaking pre-cum as lube. Seth goes down and starts sucking on Roman's hard member. As Seth is sucking, Roman starts to twirl his finger in Seth's hole. "Shit Rome! Don't stop!"

Randy kisses Dean once more, before entering him. He grabs a hold of his firm shoulders and starts to heavily thrust into to him. Randy starts to deepen his thrusts, which causes Dean to start moaning out Randy's name.

Roman pulls Seth up and places him onto his back. Roman inserts himself into Seth, interlocks his fingers with Seth fingers and starts thrusting into him. He starts pounding into Seth, hard, and Seth's loud moans are filling up the room—louder than Dean is getting.

The headboards on both beds are banging into the wall; luckily, no one is in that room.

Randy forces himself into Dean a bit more. He's finally reaching Dean's climax. "Faster, Randy!" Dean is screaming out. Randy looks down at Dean and shares a kiss with him. He pounds into him a more and more. Dean is almost about to come, he's just quite not there yet.

Roman starts to slow down on Seth because Seth isn't ready for _that _much hardcore pounding. "Rome, give it to me." Roman smiled because he knew Seth is ready for it. Roman is thrusting deeper into Seth and finally hits the climax as if he has never hit it before.

Dean finally came. He came all over Randy's stomach. He starts to slow down and come to a complete stop. He just lies down and rests his head onto Dean's stomach. Dean kisses his head and runs his hands down his back.

Roman hit that climax hard and Seth came all over Roman's stomach. He swiped some of that product off and watched Seth lick it right off his fingers. As weird as this person was, Roman loves that he will do anything. Roman rested his head on Seth's chest and lifted his chin up to stare at his sleeping beauty. Seth kissed on the nose and smiled at him. Randy, Dean, Seth, and Roman all looked at each other with smiles.

Roman and Randy pulled out of their beloved bottoms, as all four men are panting heavily. Randy rolled over, wrapped up Dean, and kissed him goodnight. Roman pulled the blankets over them, wrapped Seth up in his arms and kiss him goodnight once more.

So who won?

It does not really matter, now does it?


End file.
